battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Teardrop
Teardrop was a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as its sequel series Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, she was on the Squashy Grapes, but in BFDIA, she was originally on Team No-Name, but later on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Coverage BFDI "Take the Plunge" At the beginning of part 1, Woody confesses his crush on Teardrop. Teardrop angrily kicks Woody away, but Tennis Ball warns her to calm down and not kick people like Woody. "Barriers and Pitfalls" Teardrop is safe a 0 votes at Cake at Stake, along with Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Teardrop, Coiny, and Snowball. She is later seen jumping over a hole with Firey and Coiny. At the end of the obstacle course, she helps Needle get water in the Squashy Grapes' bucket, causing the Grapes to win. "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" Teardrop is not seen for the whole entire episode, but she completes the test and gets 15 out of 20. "Sweet Tooth" Teardrop is seen with Pin, while she is making her Flower cake. Pin asks her if Flower will give Pin 10 points, but Teardrop doesn't say anything due to her being voiceless. "Bridge Crossing" In the beginning, Teardrop is swung away from the wind (from Needle's cake in Sweet Tooth), and is caught in a tree. She then is seen with Pin and Pin asks her "What?". Teardrop is then mentioned by Coiny that Snowball won't throw her off the cliff. "Power of Three" Teardrop is grouped with Leafy. She then is put on the bar and runs very fast. Later, TD, Leafy, and TB, get 2nd Place in the challenge, and is flung away by the spring. "Puzzling Mysteries" Teardrop isn't seen alot in this episode, but is seen when the Announcer tells the Squashy Grapes to vote for a new team member. She has her mouth open, looking like she is screaming (she has no voice). "Insectophobe's Nightmare" Teardrop is picked onto the Squashy Grapes for the 2nd time, and she is tied up in the ball with Leafy, Ice Cube, and Blocky during the challenge. "Crybaby!" Teardrop is eliminated from the competition, meaning she cannot get Dream Island. "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" Teardrop does not really good in the bread contest, as she only gets 13 loaves in total. Trivia *Teardrop is the only character to get the most likes and dislikes in one episode, with respectively 502 Likes (causing Match to say "OMG!") and 440 dislikes. *Teardrop has a kill count of 1 because she ate Nickel in episode 4 of BFDIA, but if unintentional kills are not counted, then Teardrop would be the only two time contestant to have a kill count of 0. *In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated in "Crybaby!", which was an episode that involved a crying contest. *Teardrop is the only character who has never talked individually on her own. She has only talked together with other characters at once. **However, in the fake BFDIA 4, she talks on her own. *Teardrop is the first BFDI contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *In the fake BFDIA 4, "I Don't Want to!", Teardrop (voiced by Adam Katz using his normal voice) says "Awww darn!" as she gets sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber. In the real BFDIA 4, "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Coiny asks Teardrop if she says something for the first time during her elimination, but then Teardrop gets sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber (which is located inside the Locker of Losers) without saying anything, while Coiny says that it was what he thought. *Both eliminations of Teardrop are particular: **In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated with the lowest percentage of votes. **In BFDIA, Teardrop is the only contestant to get the most likes and dislikes at same time, with 502 likes (causing Match to say "OMG? Over 500 likes?") and 440 dislikes, with the prize not being immunity, but a recovery center, and Teardrop is eliminated with the most votes in one voting period. *Teardrop, along with Rocky, are the only contestants to not have gotten a line in BFDIA. *Teardrop's elimination was influenced by a YouTube user named Derpy Hooves (not to be confused with DerpyHoovesChannel, which is also called Derpy Hooves), after a certain character from the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Td.1.png Teardrop 2.png Teardrop 3.png Teardrop 4.png Teardrop 5.png Teardrop 6.png Teardrop.png|Teardrop's Promo Pic Teardrop_8.png Teardrop_9.png Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop's body. TD 1.png LPT.png|Teardrop with Leafy and Pin. Hi-5.PNG|Teardrop is high-fiving Leafy. BFDI6.PNG|Teardrop, Leafy and Tennis Ball are the first to cross the balance beam in episode 6. Teardrop 11.png Teardrop 10.png Teardrop 12.png whatever.png Teardrop!.jpg Tear!.PNG Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|TD at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Teardrop Idle.PNG|Teardrop looking at Snowball weirdly. Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Members of Leafy's alliance Category:Characters Category:Eliminated contestants Category:Arms and legs Category:Translucent Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Season 1 contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Females Category:Contestants eliminated in season 1 Category:Contestants eliminated in season 2 Category:Small objects Category:Silent Category:Cold Category:Favorite contestants Category:Strange Eliminations